


Shall We Dance

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Tony knows that celebrating Christmas isn’t about him. Except when Steve apparently makes it about him. Or maybe them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance

 

“You could come down to the party, you know. Since it’s in your honour and all.” Tony pauses for effect, leaning against the door frame. “Just sayin.”   
  
Steve gives Tony a pained look and stands, suddenly a lot taller and more imposing than Tony likes to remember he is. “It’s a Christmas party, Tony. It shouldn’t be in  _my_  honour.”   
  
Tony grins and takes a sip from his glass, liking his lips after. “Well it is, so come down, mingle, have a drink. I know you can’t get drunk but this stuff tastes good anyway, I promise.” He holds his glass out and wiggles it in a way that’s supposed to be enticing.   
  
Steve has to admit that it  _smells_ good, but he’s learned never to trust appearances when it comes to Tony. “What is it?”   
  
“Wassail. I made it. Well. Pepper helped. Or I helped her. However you wanna look at it. It’s a tradition or something. You could ask Pepper about it if  _you came down to the party_.” It sounds like Tony is just teasing, but Steve knows it actually does bother the billionaire that he’s up here in the gym instead of rubbing shoulders with a bunch of rich people that once upon a time never would’ve acknowledged his existence.   
  
“I don’t really like parties, Tony. And there’s a  _lot_  of people here,” Steve says, though it lacks enough conviction to convince Tony and he knows it.   
  
“Come onnn, Cap, it’s Christmas! Have some Christmas cheer. Dance a little. You need to loosen up.” Tony knows he’s made a mistake as soon as the words are out of his mouth, and he doesn’t even give Steve time to reply before he’s talking again. “Or not. Dancing doesn’t have to be a thing that you do.”   
  
Steve frowns, but it’s more in thought than unhappiness. He licks his lips and meets Tony’s eyes. “Dancing could be a thing,” he says slowly, imitating Tony’s way of referring to it and not quite sure about what he’s going to get himself into.   
  
“Really?” Tony is too surprised by the response to say anything else, and he waits, watching Steve and trying to figure out if he’s serious. But Steve doesn’t joke, not about that.   
  
“Yes. On one condition.”   
  
“Which is?” Tony is more curious now and it probably shows, despite his effort to hide his eagerness by taking a sip of his wassail.   
  
“We stay up here,” Steve says, sounding more uncertain than before, and he’s fidgeting, which Tony thinks is really adorable, because he’s  _Captain America_  and he’s  _fidgeting_.   
  
“Yeah, okay, I can do that. I’m pretty sure no one even realises I’m gone. There’s a ton of alcohol and some really awesome music down there. I can disappear for a while.” Tony flashes Steve a grin and finishes off his drink, setting his glass down near the door where he’ll most likely forget about it later.   
  
“Really?” It’s Steve’s turn to be confused, and he’s got a small smile tugging at his lips like he can’t believe that Tony would sacrifice being at the centre of an adoring mass of people to spend time with him in sweaty clothes in the gym.   
  
Tony shrugs like it isn’t a big deal, because it’s not, not really, and keeps on grinning. “Sure thing.”   
  
“Right. Thank you.” Steve clears his throat, glancing up at the ceiling like everyone who’s unaccustomed to speaking to Tony’s AI system does. “In that case… Jarvis?”   
  
“ _Of course, sir_ ,” rings Jarvis’ helpful voice from the air around them.   
  
That makes Tony realise that Steve has been  _planning_  this, which makes it incredibly more endearing. Whatever  _this_  is. Music starts before Tony can think about it too much, and he vaguely recognises it as Sinatra, which doesn’t come as a surprise because this is  _Steve_  here, and Tony can’t help but let out a quiet chuckle.   
  
“Mister Stark,” Steve says, holding his hand out as he steps closer to Tony, still smiling that adorable, nervous smile. “May I have this dance?” he asks, just as Frank starts telling them to have a merry little Christmas.   
  
Logically Tony knew this was coming, but he’s still caught off guard by it. He stares at Steve’s hand, then shifts his gaze to catch the captain’s eyes, teeth showing in a genuinely happy grin. “Uh.  _Yeah_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even ship this I don't know what happened.


End file.
